ODIO EL CALOR
by loriakari
Summary: Toshiro debe enfrentar su debilidad al calor, por lo cual es enviado a un viaje escolar a la playa con el salón de ichigo y la debilidad de ichigo es Toshiro descubriran q su debilidades es una sola. yaoi si no te gusta no leas.


Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo, si no habría mucho yaoi

Si no te gusta el yaoi no leas, estas advertido.

Parejas: IchiHitsu ByxRe ByxHitsu

"entre comillas, lo que piensa el personaje"

Tal vez los personajes salgan OCC, pero tratare de que no sea haci

Summary: El comandante Yamamoto decidió que sus capitanes no deberían tener ninguna debilidad, por eso decidió que debían entrenar sus debilidades, después de todo estaban apunto de iniciar una guerra y no había espacio para las debilidades.

ODIO EL CALOR

Era un atardecer caluroso en el seireite pero de pronto se empezó a sentir un frío de los mil diablos y todos sabían el motivo de ese cambio tan brusco en el clima, si el capitán 10 división estaba furioso y solo rogaban para que pronto se le pasara el coraje o de lo contrario tendrían una noche invernal en pleno verano.

-"Como era posible que esto pasara, acaso el comandante no se daba cuenta que lo que pedía estaba fuera de toda lógica, maldición, acaso ese viejo senil se estaba volviendo loco, esa debía ser la razón, tenia que ser la razón para hacer esa maldita reunión"

FLASH BACK

Los capitanes observaban a su comandante, esperando que este iniciara la reunión pero ya había pasado una hora y el solo los miraba parecía que los estaba examinando y eso les incomodo

-Se preguntaran el motivo de esta reunión- dijo viéndolos muy serio- el motivo es que pronto entraremos a una guerra contra los traidores del gotei 13 y por lo mismo no puedo tolerar debilidades en mis capitanes- dijo viendo como todos se miraban entre si sorprendidos por su declaración.

-A que debilidades se refiere comandante- dijo Kyoraku intrigado

-Todos tenemos debilidades y no podemos permitir que el traidor de Aizen tome ventaja de esas debilidades, cap, Ukitake su debilidad es su amabilidad por eso al salir de esta sala usted actuara del modo contrario que suele actuar, esta claro- dijo serio

-Si comandante- dijo impactado-actuar diferente de lo que soy cielos eso significa que tendré que actuar como Kuchichí o Zaraki, OH por Dios- El no era el único impactado todos estaban en shock y temerosos miraron a su comandante como si este se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Creo que todos, ahora ya tienen una idea de lo que se trata esta reunión, Cap. Hitsugaya, usted al poseer la espada de hielo mas poderosa no tolera el calor, por lo tanto esa es su debilidad, Haci que he decidido que Uds. Ira al mundo humano y se unirá al viaje escolar que ara el shinigami sustituto ala playa, ya le he avisado a su teniente para que le prepare todo y salga mañana mismo hacia el mundo humano y aparte de eso deberá trabajar en su actitud -

- Con todo respeto comandante, no veo el motivo del viaje, puedo tolerar todo el calor aquí en el seireite por que tiene que ser el mundo humano señor- dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Por que…. No solo deberá tolerar el calor, si no que también deberá trabajar en su actitud, usted se la pasa todo el DIA encerrado en su oficina como un ermitaño, en vez de convivir con los demás capitanes y gente del seireite, por eso ara ese viaje. Haci aprenderá a convivir con la gente y superar sus debilidades- Toshiro iba a replicar, pero el comandante volvió hablar.

-Su misión será comportarse diferente de cómo son, la reunión ha terminado -dijo dejando a todos con boca abierta de la impresión-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Bueno, si el comandante quiere que actuemos diferentes de cómo somos, haci será- dijo con una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada, tuvo que detenerse para reírse mejor, haciendo que los pocos que pasaban por ahí lo miraran sorprendidos.

-Me alegra, que alguien tome en serio su misión- dijo con cinismo, el estoico y frío capitán de la sexta división

-Vamos Byakuya, no me vas a negar que esta misión es la mas rara que nos han pedido hacer, solo imagínate a Mayuri o Zaraki actuando como el capitán Kyaraku, con un Kimono de color rosa, todo perezoso y coqueteando con todas las chicas del seireite- dijo riéndose al ver la cara de horror que puso Byakuga.

-Gracias, ahora tendré pesadillas por tu culpa- es que el hecho de imaginarse a ese loco científico actuando todo paz y amor era imposible, una risa lo hizo estremecerse, es que ver al frío capitán de la 10° división sonriendo era algo raro, pero le gusto mucho.

-Vamos Byakuya, si no te relajas, esta misión se convertirá en un infierno- dijo ya comportándose como de costumbre

-tienes razón- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios- el capitán Kyaraku corriendo por todo el seireite buscando peleas con Nanao Ise en su espalda, si que seria todo un espectáculo- dijo riéndose sabiendo que dicho capitán estaba a su espalda.

- Llevar a Nanao-chan en mi espalda, creo que valdria la pena actuar como Kenpachi- dijo sonriendo a sus camaradas

- Ella primero renuncia a su cargo que hacer eso -

- Como siempre, tienes razón Ukitake- dijo decaído haciendo reír a todos con su melodrama.

- Uds. La tienen fácil, pero yo no se como actuar - dijo Ukitake suspirando y es que para el, era imposible hacerlo.

- Claro que podrás, solo tienes que inspirarte en Byakuya y listo-

- Y por que en mí y no en ti Toshiro- dijo viendo como este lo miraba con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes-azulados. A todos les llamo la atención la forma tan personal con que se trataban.

- Por que… yo solo trato de seguir tu ejemplo Sempai- dijo con una tímida y dulce voz que hizo sonrojar a Byakuya y a todos los presentes, al ver lo lindo que se veía -

-Kawaaaai-se oyó una voz y todos sabían que era Matsumoto

- Quien eres tú y que le haz hecho al capitán Hitsugaya- dijo muy serio Byakuya haciendo reír a Toshiro y a todos los presentes.

- El esta muerto y enterrado hasta que esta misión termine, haci que relajate Byakuya- una traviesa sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios y Byakuya tuvo un mal presentimiento- tu flojito y coperando- dijo tocandole el trasero - vaya de flojito no tienes nada - dijo sonriendo y dandole una nalgada - desapareciendo dejando a todos impactados especialmente a Byakuya que esta petrificado por la sorpresa, el jamás se espero eso,

- OH por Dios, mi capitán le toco el trasero al capitán Kuchiki- dijo una muy sorprendida Matsumoto que si no lo veía no lo creia.

- Cielos, no solo lo toco, si no que le dio una nalgada que hasta a mi me dolio- dijo un pelirrojo impacto al ver a su capitan todo rojo de la vergüenza, "ahora si que el 10° escuadrón se quedo sin capitán"

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, las cuales se callaron al ver la mortal mirada que les dirigia el capitan Kuchiki, el cual desaparecio haciendo que todos soltaran la risa que estaban conteniendo.

-Esta me la pagas Shiro-chan- penso Byakuya el cual fue tras el dragón para hacerlo pagar por su humillación.

-Deberiamos asegurarnos que el capitan Hitsugaya no tenga un terrible accidente- dijo una voz muy preocupada pero no por el capitan Hitsugaya- "el se merecia que su capitán lo matara por atraverse a tocar su delicado y hermoso trasero, si no por las complicaciones que su capitan tendria si llegaba hacerle algo al capitan de la 10° división".

Este es el primer capitulo ^.^ espero que les guste, en el siguiente cap. Sabran el porque Toshiro actuo asi. Arigato


End file.
